You Can't fight Destiny
by Meagan Lynn
Summary: Bella Swan isn’t your average teenage girl she has a special gift, what will happen when she moves to forks and meets the Cullen's? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. NORMAL PAIRING.
1. Summary

_**Summary:**_

_**Bella Swan isn't your average teenage girl she has a special gift, she can control peoples thoughts. Bella has never truly fit in, she always been afraid someone will realize she isn't normal. So when the cancer finally takes her mother from her, the only who knew of her gift, what will she do when she has to go live with her dad in the small town of Forks.**_


	2. Chapter 1 First day of hell

**Chapter 1 – First day of hell**

**BPOV  
**

Charlie really wasn't so bad, he tended to leave me to my devices. The weekend had been surprisingly pleasant but of course all good things have to end. I would have to leave the safety of our little white house to go to the hell that is Forks High. At least Charlie has thought to get me my own car, well truck actually, the orange beast. It is literally a five or so minute drive the high school, its right off the hwy like most things are here. When I pulled up into the parking lot everyone was staring. _"Welcome to Hell" _I told myself, it was time to face the teenage masses.

I walked to the office and was greeted by a seemly nice women.

"_How can a I help you?"_ she asked. Huh her name plate said Mrs. Cope.

_Mrs. Cope, I am Isabella Swan its my first day here." _I told her. She looked at me and of course I heard it before she said but how could I stop her.

"_Oh Isabella, we have been expecting you, I am so sorry about your mother. Well, here is your class schedule and school map. Also give this sheet to all your teachers and have them sign it and return it to me at the end of the day." _Said Mrs. Cope. I smiled at her _"Thank you Mrs. Cope."_ I told her. Now the face classroom hell, lets see what I have here,

English lit - Mrs. Greene

Civics - Mr. Mason

History – Mr. Brandon

Lunch

Biology – Mr. Callen

Advanced Math – Mrs. Pattinson

P.E.

Well could my day get any worse. And of course the second I think that I run right into someone and nearly fall on my ass, and I would have hadn't he caught me. When I looked up to see who I was about to apologize to, my breathe was taken away in that moment. He was beautiful with he godlike features, bronze hair, and those liquid Topaz eyes. I have no idea how long we stayed that way, just staring at each other but I did finally speak. _"I am so sorry" _I said. He just looked at me with a confused look on his face then said _"No need, just try to look where you walk, you could get hurt."_ And he just left me standing there completely dazzled. My first three classes where by far the most boring, but I did somehow make a friend in this girl Jessica, with her it was quite hard to resist using my little curse. We made our way to her lunch table where she introduced me to her friends, Ben, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, and Angela. They all seemed fairly nice, that was when they walked in, the most godlike people I have ever seen. I turned to Jessica, _"Jess, Who are they?" _I asked her. She turned to see who I was talking about and turned back with a smile on her face. _"The Cullen's, Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids the moved here a few years ago from like Alaska or something." _Jess told me. _"They pretty much keep to themselves" _said Angela. _"That's because they are together together, that blonde girl, that's Rosalie, she's with the big guy Emmett. And The little black haired girl that's Alice, she is super weird, is with the blonde guy Jasper the one who looks like is always in pain_. _Dr. Cullen Foster day / match maker." Jess Laughed. _Then he walked him, the guy I had ran into. _"Who is he?" _I asked them. _"Oh that is Edward Cullen, he is unbelievably hot, but don't get your hopes up he doesn't date, its like no one around here is good enough for him, like I care. So don't waste your time." _She told me. _"Wasn't planning on it."_ I responded. What was with this guy, his eyes never let me the whole lunch period. I even tried to make him stop, but it was like he shut me out. I was determined to forget all about it, but when I walked into Biology, he was there and of course the only open seat would be the one next to his. I went to walk up to Mr. Callen to get him to sign my paper, I looked over at Edward when I passed the fan, the look on his face was complete rage. Honestly what was his deal. I took my paper back and went to take my seat next to the godlike Edward Cullen. Mr. Callen dragged on about something I had already learned at my old school, so I was just drawing in my notepad, when a hand came across it and wrote something. _Can I walk you to your next class?_ Huh, I looked over at him, he was hard to read. _Sure_ I wrote. Why not let him, maybe then I could finally get some answers. This guy was seriously freaking me out. When class was over he took my hand and began to walk me to class, it wasn't until I had already heard the bell ring I realized we where no where near a classroom. I turned to look at him, I could not read what was in his eyes, the I saw it, he was going to hurt me wasn't he. So I tried harder than I ever had before to push thru this guys mind to make him tell me what the hell was going on, and somehow it work I got thru, '_You will tell me what I ever I want to know because you want to, and you will not harm me.'_ I placed the thought there and waited to see if it took, and what do you know it did. Good.

"_Edward, what are you doing?"_

"_Taking you somewhere private."_

"_Why do you need to do that?" I asked._

"_So I can drink you blood without anyone seeing us." WHAT!!!_

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_Because I am a Vampire." Huh_

"_Do you normally do this kind of thing?" _

"_No, I normally hunt animals, but you are so appealing to me."_

"_Well you will not hurt me will you?"_

"_No"_

"_Okay then."_

I let go of the hold I had on him and the moment I did I was taken away by someone else. What the hell is going on here. When we finally stopped I could see who it was, it was the little pixie girl Alice.

"_How did you, oh never mind if he's a vampire, I guess that means you are too." I said._

"_you believed him? Most humans wouldn't." said Alice._

"_I am not like most humans" I told her._

"_I could see that. How did you get him to say all that let alone, not kill you." She asked._

"_I was born with a special gift, I can control peoples mind by placing thoughts in there, if It takes then I get what I placed. Why?" I asked_

"_Its just I saw that ending one of twos ways, vision one you die, vision two you become one of us." She replied._

"_Vision?"_

"_I can see the future, and just so you know, Edward can hear thoughts. I don't know how he didn't see that coming." She said._

"_Neither do I. Wait so you so me like you?" I asked her._

"_umm I really should be telling you any of this, When Edward comes back to reality he will come looking for you to ask you all this questions again. And if I tell you about that he will not be at all pleased."_

"_you knew I was coming her, I can see that in your head."_

"_Yes I did, so did he, It was not by chance you ran into him."_

"_Then what was with Biology?"_

"_He didn't fully catch your scent in the hall but when the fan blew it right up to him it hit him like a ton of bricks." She answered._

"_Well that makes since I guess. I always knew I was different you know, I knew I was meant to be different. And when I saw him, well something in me sparked like from the moment I saw him in the hall, I was…whats the word for it?"_

"_love maybe?" she asked._

"_Yea, I guess you could say that, I felt warmth. Alice what is it?"_

"_Edwards coming and he knows I have been talking to you he isn't happy about it either. I have to go. See you soon though."_

With that she left, and I waited for him to appear. This was really going to be a interesting conversation. Before I could take another breath to calm myself he was there in front of me with a look of pure confusion. _"How did you do that?"_ He asked. Should I be honest? Well I already told Alice everything, so I might as well. _"Edward, I was born with a special gift, I can put thoughts into people's minds and change the what it is they intended to do. I have been able to do this my whole life." _I told him. I watched his face as this sunk in. _"That can not be. Humans aren't suppose to be able to do things like that." _he said in disbelief. That made me very mad, how could he doubt me, I had just proven myself when I stopped him from killing me. _"Excuse me?! Did I not just prove myself, or do I need to do it again?" _I asked. He just stared at me. _Do u honestly think staring at me will scare me, _I thought. He blinked, _"Go ahead and try" _he told me. I looked right into his eyes, _'I want to tell this girl my deepest secret, something I have not told a soul'_. I placed the thought in his head and he took exactly 3 seconds before he spoke. _"When I first saw you in the hall way something shook inside of me, like my heart would start to beat again. I fell in love with you in that moment, but I am a monster who doesn't deserve love." _he confessed. Once he finished he was shocked. You could see it all over his face. Then again so was I, this man, vampire, godlike creature just confessed his love for me. _"Did you just tell me you love me?"_ I asked. He smiled _"Yes, I believe I just did. Though I have no intention to. You are good." _He replied. _"So it is true then?" _I asked. He nodded. _"Good, because I felt the same thing you did, I shock went through me when I looked into your eyes, that was when I fell in love with you. And if I am not mistaken, You sister Alice is the was screaming in the distance." _I told him. Just smiled again and nodded. He walked up to me and kissed my cheek, I blushed. He took me back to the school to get my truck. _"Thanks." _I told him. I got into the truck and left. I had a smile on my face the whole way home.


	3. Chapter 2 Eddie's in love

**Chapter 2 - Eddie's in love**

**EPOV**

What had just happened? I had lost it, I was going to kill her. I could feel her pulse, and then for some reason I just didn't. Then she disappeared from my sight. Alice had taken her and told her things she had no right to tell her, and yet this girl had her own secret. She made me stop and just proved it once again in making me tell her the one thing I haven't even admitted to myself. That I was in love with her. And that I was, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, and she had spunk too. I could hear my family's thoughts, Alice had already told then the events from school, _Edward I know you hear me a human girl, really have you lost it?., _Rosalie thought. Everyone else's thoughts where happy for me to have found love. Oh I was gonna kill Alice. _"No you won't" _she said when I walked in. _"You know Alice, I never thought I would bet against you, but on that I will." _I told her. _"Eddie's in love. Way to go man" _Emmett boomed. Rosalie just glared at him and them me, he thoughts still not so nice. _"Rosie, come on lighten up babe." _Emmett told her, she slapped him before leaving the room he followed her. _" What is with her?"_ I asked everyone, of course Alice was the one to answer. _"She is just afraid this will end badly, I told her it wouldn't and that just made her angrier."_ said Alice. _"Something tells me she wouldn't mind if this ended badly for Bella. Well I suppose you all know the events from this afternoon"_ I asked them. _"Yes, Alice has explained. So it would seem your Bella has her own gifts."_ said Carlise. _"Yes, she does. And they are quite powerful, as Alice can tell you since she saw what happened both times." _I said looking at Alice. _"Yes, she is quite powerful, more so than I think she even realizes"_ Alice said. With that I left them to think about everything. I did not want to go through everything with them right now. I couldn't put it off for long but for now they would have to wait, I had other things I needed to do like hunt. Being around Bella is dangerous when I haven't hunted recently and I don't like the idea of her needing to be protected from me. I don't wish to do her any harm, I just want to love her.

The night seemed to drag on forever, I couldn't wait to see my Bella again. I got to her house early so that I could drive her, when I looked up to her getting dressed she truly was beautiful. She came out the door and almost didn't realize I was there, when she looked at me her eyes lit up and she smiled. _"You are driving me?"_ she asked. How silly of her, _"Of course"_ I replied and opened the door for her. And we headed to meet the masses. _"We will be a source of gossip at this school won't we?"_ she asked me. _"Yes, considering I have never show any interest any anyone before you, and because I am one of the mysterious Cullen's. People will talk."_ I replied. She nodded and seemed to except that pretty well. When we arrived at school I opened her door for her and the rumors started. Not a single person in the school didn't know we where there together. Everyone was watching. I pulled her close to me and put my arm around her and walked her into the building. I walked her to her first class kissed her on the cheek and left. Being that close to her was hard, but I so desperately wanted to kiss her for real. I mean I love her, so of course I want to kiss her. _Edward, you have a far away look on your face,_ Alice thought. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote, 'just thinking about Bella'. _You haven't kissed her yet have you?, _Alice thought. 'no' I wrote. _You just need to get it over with, she wants you to, Jasper can feel it, she really does love you, _Alice thought. 'thanks sis' I wrote.

These mental conversations between me and Alice tend to throw people for a loop. I would check on Bella threw others thoughts but I really hated having to do that. Considering most of the boys in this school saw her the way I did, just with vulgar minds. Sometimes I just wanted to rip their throats out for the things they thought about her, she was mine and they would know it. So when it came time for lunch, I made a rushed decision, I didn't even take the time to ask Alice how it would end but that didn't matter. I went up to Bella, took her in my arms and kissed her right there in front of the entire school. Smart huh?

**BPOV**

He just came up to me at lunch and kissed me right there in front of everyone. I was completely taken back, but I kissed him back and I mean passionately. I ran my tongue across she marble lips and then he pulled away with that crooked smile plastered on his face. God knows what I looked like. He took my hand and walked me to a table down from his family, Alice was beaming. She came over to our table and sat next to me. _"Bella, I am so happy to see you again. The last time it wasn't so great, but I hope we can be great friends."_ She hugged me and left to go back to the rest of his family.

I looked over to him and he was just staring at me. What came over him today. _"Edward, what was that about? Just decided it was time." _I asked him. He chuckled _"I am not sure. I just thought everyone needed to know we where together and I have wanted to kiss you so I just decided to kiss you. I hope you didn't mind too much." _I just smiled at him, _"Of course I didn't mind, I was thinking I was going to have to jump you myself pretty soon"_ I told him. The bell rang and I groaned. He smiled that crooked smile I loved and said _"Wanna ditch the rest of the day?"_ A huge smile spread across my face and I nodded. He took my hand and lead me to his car. He wouldn't tell me where he was taking me, all he would say was it was a 'surprise'. He pulled onto this dirt road, and got out then came over to my side of the car and let me out. _"We are hiking? Really?"_ I asked. He laughed, _"No, it is a little ways from here, we can hike it or I can run you up there. Which is it?" _Was he really asking me that. _"Run please"_ I told him. He pulled me onto his back and took off. He passed trees and bushes like it was nothing. Soon I could see an opening in the tress, he pointed to it, _"That is where we are going"_ he told me. When he put me down and I walk in, the sight before me took my breath away.


	4. Chapter 3 the Meadow

_**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. **_

**_i didnt know where i wanted this to go. Sorry it so short but i felt that was where i needed to end it._**

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Meadow

BPOV

**I stood there staring at the most beautiful site in the world. Flowers as far I could see, and it was sunny. Oh, I didn't realize how much I missed the sun. I turned to look for Edward. I couldn't see him, I searched for him thoughts. **_**I wonder what she is thinking, **_**he thought. I sent him, **_**this is the most beautiful place in the world.**_** Oh did I forget to mention that little detail before. I can also send my thoughts so people can hear them, just figured that one out not long ago when I accidentally did to my mom. HA! **

"_**You truly love it?" **_**he asked me. **_**"Yes, I do not believe anything could be more beautiful" **_**I and at that moment I didn't that was until he showed himself in the sun. He sparkled, his skin looked as if someone and infused diamonds into it. **_**"I take that back, you in the sun is more beautiful."**_** if he could blush I am sure he would have. **_**"You truly surprise me Bella."**_** he told me. I frowned, he doesn't seem to get it. **_**"Edward Cullen if you do not stop that I will have to unleash my wrath upon you" **_**I laughed. He smiled that crooked smile I have grown to love so fast. He was right in front of me with in the blink of an eye, he kissed my lips softly. **_**"Isabella Swan, in all my years there is nothing that I have feared, but I cower at the thought of your wrath" **_**he chuckled. We pulled me close to him and we fell to the forest floor. I could get use to this, I thought to my self.**

**EPOV**

She truly was amazing, I thought as I watched her looking out to the forest. Never in all my years had I felt this way about a single being. And to my surprise she feels it too that is something I still can not believe that this beautiful creature could love a monster like me. As if she could read my thoughts, which I am sure she did , she said _"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you are no monster! I will not have you speaking that way of the man I love got it!" _I smiled, _"My apologies, Love." _

_Edward you guys need to get to the house we have visitors,_ Alice thought. _"Bella we need to head to my house, it seems something is up."_ She nodded and we left to see what all the fuss was about.

"_Alice, what is it?" _Esme asked her for what I can see was the hundredth time.

"_Ah Their here" _Alice said as she turned to look at me, at that moment she showed me her vision. _"NO!" _Bella and myself said together. I looked at her worry all over her face, I pulled her close to me and whispered _"I will let nothing happen to you, I promise."_ I then turned to my family ,_"What are you going to do?"_ I asked them

"_Well we can not let Jane take her to Aro and the others. She belongs with you, I have seen it. But Aro will hear of her somehow and he WILL visit, or send for us." Alice said._

"_We can not hide, Demetri would just find us anywhere we went." said Jasper. _It was then Bella spoke. _"Why don't I just go to them?"_

"_No that is out of the question." I demanded. Alice's eyes glazed over and she smiled. "Yes, that is a wonderful idea Bella. If only he would agree to it." Said Alice._

"_I do not need Edward to agree to this, I have all of you. And from what I saw in your vision plus the others you have had that he hasn't seen, it is the only way I will survive this and be able to stay with you." said Bella._

My face fell, she did not care what I had to say. Her eyes met mine and I know she could see what I was thinking.

"_Edward I care very much what you think on this matter but at the moment you have no say. I will not have your family hurt because of me." _she said with conviction.

"_Well someone could at least let me in on what is going to happen?"_ I asked.

"_Sure I would love to" _Alice sang.

* * *

**_Ohhhh Cliffy sorry for the shortness again but it had to be done._**

**_R&R_**


	5. Chapter 4 Visitors

**Chapter 4 - Visitors**

**EPOV**

"_I would love to" Alice sang._

"_Well Alice, out with it." I told her. _Bella seemed pleased with her self. Talking to the Carlisle, I hating the way she could keep out it was really frustrating. _"It is simple really, Bella will go to Aro and the others before Jane and come to get her. She will of course have to be turned before hand. Every other situation ends with both or one of you dead, or the with Bella as a member of the guard."_ when Alice said the last part he eyes glazed again. _"No way" _she whispered, it was to fast for me to see what she saw, but Bella saw it_. _"_that is something isn't it Bella?" asked Alice. _Bella was frozen, _"What is it love?"_ she looked at me with something unreadable in her eyes, _"Its me, I was made for this. I meant for that. Oh my god. This can not be right. Can it?" _she was looking at Carlisle. _"I remember the prophecy well. Aro spoke of it often, interesting."_ he spoke. I could see in his mind, what is spoke of,

_There will come a time when a human child is born_

_gifted more than the strongest Vampire. She will _

_be the future of our Kind. She alone will have the _

_power to control and rule over the Vampires. She _

_will be our TRUE QUEEN._

How could that be true? My Bella part of the Volturi? _"how can this possible?" _I asked Alice, she looked into the future. _"it is, I see her crowned. She will be our Queen, with you at her side as King. It is a great future, Aro and the others, are gone."_ she told me. Then it hit me, they where coming for her to prevent what was to come. I can see Bella heard my thoughts she spoke before could, _" that is why they will come, when they realize what I am they will come for me to destroy me when they know I am with you guys." Alice nodded. "Yes, Bella is right. Aro does not want to lose his power, he will send for her to destroy her." _I could not handle this. How can we do this? I do not want to destroy her soul, but it seems to be out of my hands now.

**BPOV**

Edward was not happy, well that was putting it mildly. He wanted to kill someone. Mostly he did not want to destroy my soul. He doesn't realize no thoughts are safe from me, nothing is hidden from me like it can be from him. I was ready for this, I could feel in my bones this was what I was meant for. I finally felt I could fit it somewhere. I looked to Carlisle, _"Carlisle, I am ready, will you change me? I will not force your hand, if you do not want me I will not stay."_ I told him. He smiled _"Bella you are part of this family, I will do it. It would be better if everyone left for the time being, I do not want to risk anything. Bella, what of you family?" he asked._ Charlie, I had not thought of him. What was I going to do? He needed some kind of closure. _"What should I do?"_ I asked them. Edward was the first to answer me, _"You have two options , first run away but he will look for you., Second we can stage your death, let him have a funeral, closure. _I thought about it but I think there is only once choice, I will stage my own death. I allowed Edward to hear my thoughts so he would know what I wanted, he nodded. I looked to Carlisle _"you are ready then?"_ he asked. I nodded. He took me upstairs to what would be mine and Edwards room now. I laid down and waited. He came to me, bent down as if to kiss me and whisper in my ear, _"you are my daughter now, I am sorry for the pain" _then he sunk his teeth into my neck, and that was all I could feel at first, and then it was the fire. Fire burning me from the inside out, I wanted to scream but I wouldn't, Edward would hear and he would suffer. No I would not have him suffer, I could keep quite. I just had to.


	6. Chapter 5 The Fire

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I was not sure**_

_**how i wanted to go with this story.**_

_**Hope it was worth the wait.  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - The Fire**

**BPOV**

All I could feel was the fire burning me from the inside out. Why am I still alive? I just wanted to yell "kill me please" but I didn't. I know if I unlock my teeth now I would just scream and that would do no one any good. I could feel his cold hand touching mine, yet it really wasn't cold anymore. The pain was getting better in a since, but the burning in my throat would was getting worse. My heart was burning it felt as if I had a hole burning in my chest.

"_Carlisle she hadn't said anything, she hasn't moved at all. This doesn't make since."_ I heard Edward plead with him. _"She will be perfect Edward look at her. " _Carlisle told him. _"I can see her perfectly now. It about ten minutes she will wake up completely from this." _I heard Alice say. I could hear a lot of things, concentrate on a lot of things. The fire was there in my head but I could listen to them talk I could hear a lot of other things as well. That was when it got worse, my heart was racing, I could not hold it in anymore I let out a ear piercing scream as my heart beat one last time. Everything was quiet, I felt someone touch my I jump from my bed and landed in a crouch defensively. But in that same instant I looked to see it was Edward who had touched me. I smiled at him, _"Sorry." _he smiled that crooked smile and laughed, _"don't be sorry love. I shouldn't have startled you. How do you feel?"_ he asked. I just looked at him, _"thirsty but not unbearable. A little confused everything looks so different. And I can hear EVERYTHING now. How do you do it? _I looked at him questioningly. He smiled, _"it takes some getting use to, what don't you try out your other talent now. Emmett!" _I looked at him confused _"Emmett lost so he is the test dummy." _He told me as Emmett walked in the room, _"Yeah okay lets get this over with, Do your worst._" I smiled. I locked my eyes on him, thinking he should dance the ballet and without even placing the thought there he just did it. I laughed, _"Well it seems I just need to think it and he does it. Huh I kind of like that." _it was Carlisle who spoke next, _"Well maybe you should let me stop and then Edward can take you hunting."_ I nodded, I let Emmett go, he frowned when he left mumbling something about damn mind control sister, that made me smile. Edward took my hand and asked, _"love are you ready?"_ I nodded. And he took me to the river.

Hunting with Edward was something so intimate. When he hunts he moves so graceful, it makes you want to cry if you could because of the beauty. He looked at me then with a confused look on his face. _"What are you thinking about?"_ he asked. I laughed, _"Just the beauty in the way you hunt. Its breath taking."_ He laughed then and took my hand pulled me closer to him. _"You are a strange Mrs. Swan"_ he stated. I smiled, _"Some would say the say of you Mr. Cullen. _He smiled back and kissed me then, making my world stop. I had never felt anything like this kiss. Everything had happened so fast. Finding him, falling in love with him, and getting my forever with him but this kiss puts what I felt during all that to shame. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, _"We should get back, plans did to be made" _I told him.

**EPOV**

"_We should get back, plans did to be made" _she told me. I nodded, _"if that is what you wish"_ I replied. Once back at the house Alice and Rosalie came up to us. _"Bella would you come with us? Please?"_ Alice begged her. _don't even think about it Edward, Rose is on her best behavior. Plus Bella needs to change anyway. _Alice thought. Alice would be Alice. _"Bella love, go with Alice" _I kissed her hand _"I need to talk with Carlisle and Alice seems to have a surprise for you"_ I told her. She grimaced _"ugh okay. Where to Alice?"_ Just like that my sisters had taken my love. _You know Rosalie will warm up to her. Sooner or later, _Esme thought. I looked at my mother, she was glowing with joy. _"Esme you are glowing"_ I told her. She smiled at me, _"Edward my son. Of course I am glowing our family is complete finally. Seeing you happy bring so much joy to me." _She hugged me then, _go to Carlisle is waiting_ she thought. I nodded and went up the stairs to his office. _"What is it that is troubling you?"_ he asked me. I sighed, _"I do not want her going alone. She is a newborn and to allow her to go alone they will have the upper hand."_ I told him. I could hear her snort at my comment. Carlisle laughed, _"Edward do you truly believe anyone could have the upper hand on her? She has the power to control others, but if you truly believe she needs someone to go with her and I am sure it is you that will go" _I nodded "_Well it is her choice_" just as he finished his sentence she was in the room looking at me with angry eyes. I took in her appearance. Alice had her in the most beautiful blue cashmere v-neck sweater with a darker blue skirt. She looked amazing.

**BPOV**

He was looking at me probably realizing Alice and Rose has used me as a Barbie doll. I was so angry that he insisted I needed a babysitter I could not keep it in any longer. I could hear Jasper coming closer. _"Jasper don't even think about" _I sneered. He stopped then. I smiled, _"How dare you! I have a better chance with them than you do! You may hear their thought as I can but I can control them Edward. I am in no danger!"_ I yelled. _"What of Jane Bella? She could have you fall down in pain before you could think to control her."_ he returned. I sighed _"fine but I still do not use how you could help me with that." _I told him. Alice walked in at that point. _"It seems if you have changed your mind. Well I am looking forward to going to Italy. SHOPPING!!!"_ Alice added. Alice would think of shopping. I looked to Edward who seemed lost. _"If you are coming then so is she. She wanted to come with me as well. If I let you then I let her."_ he nodded, he knew better than to fight me on this right now. _"Well we need to get going. If we are to get there before they send the guard after you we should leave tonight" _she must have seen what I was going to ask her because the next thing she said was the answer to my unspoken question. _"Bella we took care of everything while you where changing. Edward and I will miss the funeral but that will not seem to unnatural as we had become close. People will just think we could not handle it."_ I nodded In agreement. This was the only way. _"Well lets go"_ I went to Esme "_Everything will be fine, mom"_ she smiled "_ we will all come home soon."_ I told her. She hugged me and then I went Edward taking his hand we turned to Alice _"ready?"_ we asked together, she nodded. We took off on our journey. So much has happened so fast yet none of it surprises me. I knew I was meant for something important. I looked over at my love, and smiled. Yes, everything would be fine as long as he was with me.


	7. Chapter 6 Volturi

**Chapter 6 - Volturi **

**BPOV**

Everything had changed. I was stronger, more powerful, and there are those who want me dead. Here I stand before the brothers wondering on how I got here.

_Flashback:_

"_What I do not understand is how she can do these things Charlie!" Momma yelled. Why does she yell, I don't want you to yell at mommy. "Renee I can't explain it, it's the Swan family. Strange things have happened in my family" daddy said. "Charlie I can't" mommy said. Where is mommy going, mommy I want to you. "Renee were are you going with Isabella?" daddy said when mommy picked me up. "I don't know how to do this Charlie, I need to go. I can't do this, if I get her away she will be fine I just know it" momma told him._

_End Flashback._

"Edward, it seems you have found quite a unique soul" said Aro. I fought back a growl, I looked at Edward he was doing the same thing. "Isabella may I?" Aro asked me reaching for my hand, I nodded giving it to him. Knowing he would not be able read me, when he was distracted I used the chance to get into his head. _Nothing, I see nothing how is that possible,_ he thought. 'You see me with the Cullen's happy with Edward. You will see nothing about the prophecy', I planted. And then I saw him see just want I wanted him to see. He opened his eyes to meet mine, "It would seem we have been misinformed, she is not the one we thought she was" he paused "lets not ruin the visit then, Jane!" Aro said. "yes, Master" she asked. "Take Isabella and the Cullen's to their rooms for the night, Enjoy your stay with us" Aro said as Jane lead us away. She took us down a dark hall she stopped at the halfway down, "This room on the Right is You and Edward's, This on Across the hall is for Alice" She went to leave turning at the last second saying "Enjoy your night." We all went into mine and Edward's room, to say it was beautiful was an understatement. It was dark, but not gloomy. The walls where a blood red color with black lace curtains, with bedding to match. It was totally gorgeous, I looked to Edward he was watching my face. "What, do I have something on my face?" I asked him. He giggled "No love, the look on your face, you seemed to happy" he told me. "Edward, this room is beautiful, I was appreciating the beauty" I told him. He kissed my forehead, "Yes, it is nice but not as beautiful as you." It was my turn to laugh, "So you say" I told him as I kissed him. When the kiss deepened we heard aggravated groan, Alice how could I have forgotten Alice. I pulled away from Edward, "Alice I am so sorry, I completely forgot you. Can you Forgive me?" I teased. She smiled, "Of course I can. You can make it up to me with some Shopping. Anyway, we need to hunt and I suggest we go now before the Heidi returns" she said looking at Edward, who nodded. "Lets go then" he said taking my hand. We went out the window, running to the woods.

**Aro-POV**

"I can not believe you believe them Aro" said Jane. "I saw nothing to make it seem she was the one, who told you she was?" I asked Jane. She grimaced, "I saw for myself, I was in the area, so I thought I would check on the Cullen's I saw Edward look at her like he would eat her, then she looked in his eyes and then it changed in him, he was calm. It had to have been her Aro" Jane insisted. "Jane, I will take that into consideration. But for now there is nothing to accuse them off when he have no proof. That is all" I stated firmly. She nodded, "Yes, Master." She left then. I wonder if what Jane says is true or if Jane is only using this to service her prejudice towards the Cullen's?

**EPOV**

After hunting we returned to our room, Alice left us so we could be alone. She knew what I was planning, this was not the place I had intended to do this but I could not wait. "Bella love, I have something I would like to ask you" I told her taking her hand and leading her to the bed. I could see in her eyes her mind was on the wrong track. She sat down and I took her hand and knelt down on one knee, her eyes went wide then. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked her as I took the ring from my pocket where it had been for the moment I knew she would be turned. She was silent as she stared at the ring, then she brought her eyes up to mine. "Oh Edward, Yes! A thousand time Yes" she said as she jumped on me placing kisses all over my face. I placed the ring on her finger, "This was not the place I wanted to do this but I could not want any longer, I love you Bella" I told her. "As I love you Edward, Forever" she responded. "Forever" I agreed placing a kiss on her lips. She was mine and would be forever. Just then I was trapped in a vision Alice was having, It was our wedding but then it changed to Aro talking with Jane.

"_Jane watch them closely. If you truly believe that _

_She is the one then find some proof." Aro told her._

_She smiled a wicked grin, "Yes, Master. I will bring_

_You proof and when I do I request to be the one _

_To deal the punishment" Jane stated. "Of course_

_Jane, now go before they leave go ahead of _

_Them, make sure to stay a step ahead of them at_

_All times" Aro told her, she nodded and left._

Alice was in our room once it was over. "Alice when?" I asked her. _'An Hour. We must leave now and have the family move quickly before she realizes we know'_, Alice thought. "follow me and do not say anything" I whispered to Bella, she nodded. I jumped from the window, then Alice, then Bella. We ran to the Airport taking the first flight leaving, Luckily that meant we would be going to PARIS, Alice was jumping with joy at the thought of shopping in PARIS.


	8. Chapter 7 PARIS

_**Sorry it is so short.**_

_**But i just wanted to update with something. **_

_**I will update again tomorrow or tonight  
**_

**

* * *

Chapter 7 - PARIS**

**BPOV**

We had fled from Italy, for reasons Edward would not tell me. I had a feeling that Jane still suspected me, that bitch. I could not but Edward and his family in danger, but anytime I brought that up he told me the Volturi would go after them regardless of if I was with them or not at the time, bastards. I pictured myself telling them off in may different ways, of tearing Jane apart and laughing as she burned.

"For a girl who never hated a soul, You future is full of blood and vengeance" Alice interrupted.

Of course Alice would see what I was planning. "Its not like I will actually do it. Edward wouldn't let me close enough, stupid overprotective vampire" I told her. "I heard that" Edward said from downstairs.

"Think she meant for you to" Rose told him. "Duh" I replied "Alice care to hunt with me, I need to blow off steam, You coming Rose?" I spoke as if she was in the room.

"Of course" we heard her say. So the three of us left to hunt. Once we had gotten far enough away that Mr. Overprotective was out of hear and thought shot I stopped.

They stared at me knowingly, "I figured" was all Rose said.

"I needed to talk to you guys in private and the last thing I need is for Edward to follow us" I told them, they nodded.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked, huh so she hadn't seen it.

"I am not sure what to do here Alice. I can not allow you guys to be in danger, but I am not sure I am ready to fight them yet" I told her.

She smiled looking at Rose, "You are ready Bella" Rose told me "You just need to realize it."

I thought to myself for a moment, I could feel my strength growing as I thought of taking them down, she was right I was ready.

"We will need more than the eight of us" I told them, their smiles widened.

"I am sure the Denial's will help" Rose offered. "And Don't forget Carlisle's many friends" Alice added.

"Then it is decided" They both nodded. "The preparations for War start now. Lets head back before Edward goes crazy" I told my sisters.

We made our way home, but what was waiting was not nice. We stepped not even three steps into the house when Edward yelled, "This is out of the question!"

Rage filled every ounce of my body, I could see Jasper was feeling it to. "You are not my keeper Edward. I was born for this and I will do this with or without you" I laced my words with venom.

I could see his rage mirrored my own, at some point Jasper came to stand next to me. Edward did not like that.

"This is crazy, they will kill you" he sneered.

"they will come for me no matter what, Edward" I demanded.

"It does not have to be that way, we could hide" he offered. I was not having that, hiding for eternity? Not this vampire.

"I will not do that. This is my choice not yours. It is my birth right, DO NOT TRY AND DENY ME !!!" I yelled. She was taken back at the force of my words, as was the rest of the family.

Alice grabbed my arm, "Bella do you realize what you just did?" she asked. I shook my head, I didn't know. "You just made sure every single person I this room could not deny you. It seems your power is for greater than we thought." she said with a smile. "I take it back" I whispered, and I saw the rage return to Edward's eyes allow with confusion now.

"Do not tempt me Edward, I will do it again if it comes to it. But I want you to agree to this of you own free will" I pleaded with him.

"Son, she will right" Carlisle told him. Edward looked to Alice who nodded, "Everything will turn out the way it was meant to" she told him.

"Fine, if this I what you want then I will help you, love" he agreed, reluctantly I might add.

I went and pulled him close to me, "That is all I ask" I told him before I kissed him. I heard Emmett's cat call and the moment was ruined.

"Thanks Emmett" I heard Edward mutter. Then before Edward could say another word Rose spoke up, "Come on girls, we are in Paris. Lets go shopping!" I groaned, "Please no shopping."

Alice took one hand and Rose the other, "Oh you are going and you will like it" they said together.

I looked to Esme with a pleading look before saying, "Esme will you come?" She smiled taking me from Rose and Alice.

"I will protect you from them" she whisper in my ear.

"I saw that" Alice giggled as we got into the car.


	9. Chapter 8 Shopping & Nightmares

**_I know i havent updated in a long time but i have had alot going on. I hope this was worth the wait. _**

**_I am still looking for a Beta so if you are interested message me._**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Shopping & Nightmares

**BPOV**

I swear they are seriously mental. "Esme are they always like this?" I asked her as I watched Alice taking something for this women and handing her something else telling her that it would look better. She laughed lightly "Oh yes, Alice is Alice. She tends to dress everyone" was her response. Was she serious. "Your joking right?" I begged. She shook her head, "I am afraid not. This tends to happen a lot, though once she knows your size you really wont need to come anymore. This was just to get you away from Edward for a while."

"Why would they want me to be away from him?" I inquired.

"Edward is far from agreeing to your choice. He will not openly say it but I know my son. He will try to place seeds out doubt, he means well" she confessed. I knew he hadn't truly meant what he said but I never thought he would try to make me change my mind. Esme interrupted my inter rant. "Go Bella. I know you want to make an escape and for now Alice is so busy she wont see til you are gone" she told me. I smiled "Come with me?"

"No, I will stay. I can see you already know what you want to leave for. And I tend to enjoy watching Alice" she replied. I smiled and hugged her.

The run home was relaxing, I needed to time to think. I was close to the house when I caught the scent of a vampire I did not know. The trail was moments old. I pushed forward and made it home in record time, Edward was playing chess with Jasper. He looked up at me when I enter the room, I am sure he was seeing in my mind what I had just seen.

"Jasper we have a visitor. How could Alice have not seen this?" Edward asked.

"Edward she is watching so much right now. Plus you know that Aro knows his way around her visions" Jasper answered. They both looked at me, I was shaking. Edward took me in his arms, telling me everything would be fine. He had it wrong I was not scared, I was excited at the thought of fighting.

"Jazz can you calm her" he asked him. "No, Jasper don't. Edward I am not scared. I am excited. I know it is strange but I have never felt so right" I told him "I was meant for this I can feel in in my very soul." He just stared at me, I tried to pry my way into this mind but he shut me out. He face was pained and hard, this was not like him. "Edward, what is it?" I asked him "This all can not be about this visitor." He just walked away, I looked at Jasper and he had the same look on his face. "Jasper what is going on with him?" I asked. His gaze broke from Edward and he turned to look at me, "Bella, when you can into his life you brought the monster out in him but he never felt as right as complete as he did when you choose him. You have only been in our lives for a short time, but you know now for Vampires love is something we fall into instantly" he looked deep into my eyes "I can see that the strongest thing inside you is love, love for him and for our family and that fuels your strength. But Edward is not gifted like I am, he does not know what I do and he tends to jump to conclusions without much thought."

"Jasper what does all that mean?" I pleaded.

"I believe Edward saw in my head your emotions, he saw your need to fight. Your longing for it" Jasper stated.

Oh no. I did not want Edward to know that, what he must think of me now. I am the monster now. "I can not help my longing for it. I feel I was meant for this, for this fight. But more than anything I know I was meant to be here with Edward. I just wish I could show him that" I confessed.

"Bella, why did you just disappear?" Alice asked. WHAT! I disappeared? "What are you talking about Alice, I am right here" I told her. Her frown deepened.

"I can see that. I meant why did you just disappear from my visions. I can not found you anywhere after Friday" she told me. I looked into her mind to see what she had.

I was no where. You could see me with them training til Friday where I just disappear. I do not understand. Just then Edward ran back into the room, pulling me close to him.

"I caught the scent, it is one of the Volturi. It is Jane, she has found us" Edward told everyone. "No it can not be Jane. I know her scent, the one I came across was not hers" I told him. He smiled that damn crooked smile and I melted. "I never said she was alone. The scent is not hers but the thoughts I heard are. She has someone with her, someone gifted. That is the only way to explained he scent changing" he stated in reply.

For a moment everyone stood there and thought of all things that could go wrong.

They could kill us all.

Alice, my Alice I can not

Let anything happen

To her.

My child to lose any

Of them would destroy me.

My Bella is she really ready for this,

Can she really handle a war?

I had to work extra hard to get out of all their thoughts. I just looked around the room to see the faces of all the people I loved. To think I could lose one of them pains me.

"Alice the fight, what do you see of the fight?" I asked her. I watched her mind as she looked into the future. But she saw nothing, no fight at all.

"What? I don't understand. I don't see a fight" she told us all.

Something dawned on me. The Visitor, my disappearing, the fight disappearing, I was going to die. I looked up at Edward, he was watching me with a confused look on his face.

"Love, what is going on in your head?" he asked me. I waited for the shock to take hold but it didn't. On some level I already knew this was the way it was going to end.

Edwards grip tightened on me and I heard him growl. "No, it will not end that way. I will not let it!" he told me.

"Would someone clue us in" Emmett insisted. I turned to face them, "It is all connected don't you see. The Visitor, my disappearing from Alice's visions as well as the fight. Someone out there is going to kill me and they will do it without you having any warning" I told them.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme Gasped covering their mouths. While the boys all said, "Hell no!" Leaving only Carlisle to be the voice of reason. I looked into his eyes, I could see that sadness there. "Carlisle tell them this is absurd. You can not fight fate" I begged him. He seemed deep in thought but I could not get into his head to see what about. Then he let out a sigh before he said, "You are all my children and I love you as such. But you are all old enough to make the choice yourselves. If you chose to fight, and protect her even when she denies it will help then so be it. I will stand next to you."

I felt my jaw it the floor, he was siding with them. How could he this was ridiculous. They would all die, why couldn't they just let them take me. I heard laughter coming from behind me, when I turned to see who it was, it was the last person I thought I would ever see again.

"Mom?" I whispered. She smiled, "Bells, I told you I would see you again." Just then I saw the gleam of her ruby eyes.

* * *

**_R&R_**

**_Click the button please_**


	10. Chapter 9  Truth

**Chapter 9 - Truth**

_"Mom?" I whispered. She smiled, "Bells, I told you I would see you again." Just then I saw the gleam of her ruby eyes._

**BPOV**

This could not be real. I just stood there staring at her.

"Now Isabella aren't you going to introduce me" she stated. I gulped, I had I fight the urge to kill her. Something about her made my blood boil and I wanted to hurt her.

"This is God like creature is my Edward. This" I put my arm around Esme "Is my mother Esme and my father Carlisle." I told her not even taking a glance in her direction. "And the little pixie girl is my sister and best friend Alice and the guy next to her is her Jasper and my brother. Then the big guy is my brother Emmett and the supermodel next to him is Rosalie my sister and his mate" I paused "this is my family. Guys this is Renee my human mother who isn't dead and certainly not human anymore" I stated. Everyone seemed to be as surprised as me but of course Emmett was the one to speak.

"Bella said you died from Cancer" he stated. She laughed! She fucking Laughed!

"I could not very well tell her the truth could I. I pretended for a while but I figure it was time to let go. I never would have guess she would still find her way to vampires" Renee explained.

I dove into her mind, trying to see if she spoke truth but what I saw I would never have believed other wise.

I crouched down and growled at her and lunged. I caught her by surprise and pinned her down, I was a newborn so I was stronger she had no chance. I felt someone coming behind me. I growled, "If you value your limbs you will stay where you are!"

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Killing her! That is what I am going to do. Edward she…I can't believe you mother" I yelled "Emmett! Jasper! Take her and hold her DO NOT for any reason let her go understand?" They nodded, I let them take her. She was still smiling that bitch.

"Now Bella what is the meaning for all this?" Carlisle asked. I knew I needed to answer him but I couldn't all I wanted to do was kill that bitch. Edward came and put his arms around me pulling me closer to him. He kissed my forehead, "Bella love what did you see?" he asked me. I was taken back, "You can't see into her mind?" I asked.

He shook his head, "no."

Huh? "I saw….she…." I paused I would not cry "She planned it. She planned everything. Her death, sending me to forks, the Volturi, all of it. She is the one who told Jane about me" I confessed. I heard Alice and Edward let out a deafening growl. "She did what!" they said together.

We all looked to Renee, the women who was once my mother. "Mom what should I do?" I asked Esme. But it was Renee who answered. "Bella, let me go and everything will be fine" she sang. I growled, "I was not talking to you" I walked over to Esme "Mom, what should I do?"

Esme beamed, "Sweetie you know what you should do you. You have known all along" she told me. At once she said that I realized I did know. Renee may have given birth to me but she was one of _them_. And I knew where I stood with them, they would kill me. I do not like the idea of killing my once mother but any other option puts the Volturi knowing about me before I planned and that just is not acceptable. Edward will not want to go along with this as I am sure neither will Carlisle knowing it will hurt me. If there was any other way I would take it.

Just then Alice had a vision of something I did not expect. Myself and Edward crowned, Alice at my side, Jasper at his and the rest of the family before us along with Renee. And the oddest part was she had golden eyes.

Once The vision was over I locked eyes with Alice.

_Are you sure that will come to pass?_ I asked her in her mind.

_Yes, if you choose it then it will. She will stay with us. She may not see it yet but she does still love you, her humanity is just buried deep. _She answered me in her mind.

I nodded, this was a better idea. I looked to Edward to see if he saw it. His eyes told me everything I needed to know, I could see he was fighting the urge to take me in his arms and kiss me after seeing how happy we where. _Edward kiss me already_ I told him in his head. He ran to me twirled me around and kiss me passionately before putting me down. When Edward kisses me its like electricity running through my body, sending tingles everywhere. It almost made me forget what was going on, almost. Once I collected my brain I turned to look at my once mother.

"You betrayed me. You sold out your only daughter to the Vampire who want her dead and yet you came here. Why?" I asked her "And remember you only get one chance to answer me" I added on at the end. She didn't answer right away and honestly that was a smart move. If she would have answered me right off the bat I may have overreacted.

It took her a lot longer to answer me than any of us thought possible for a vampire. "We aren't getting any younger here" Emmett groaned. I couldn't help but laugh. "We aren't getting any older either Emmett" Alice joked. That just made me laugh harder, but when I heard a familiar laugh I stopped and glared. "You don't have the right to laugh. You still have explaining to do. Out with it" I demanded.

She sighed, "Bella nothing I tell you will make you understand. I thought in the being what I was doing was the right thing. I didn't want to die. I thought I could watch over you from a distance" she paused, I could see she was thinking about the beginning of her new life " but when I woke up all I could think about was my thirst. It never let up, even now its horrible. I didn't care what happened to you. So when I heard about the legend I just told Jane what I knew hoping to up my status with the guard; which it did. I never meant to hurt you" she confessed.

"Why did you come here?" I asked her.

"Jane sent me here. I was to get rid of the threat" she paused, gauging my reaction no doubt "but when I saw you, everything came flooding back to me. I remembered being you mother, loving you, caring for you. And the I felt the regret, the hate, the guilt. I will never forgive myself for what I have done to you" she told me truthfully.

I wanted to be mad at her. I wanted to hate her, what she did was beyond wrong. And yet standing here in front of her I couldn't. I went up to her and took her from the boys, holding her to me. "I love you Renee. You may have screwed up but I still love you. You can't be my mother but you can be my friend" I told her honestly. She smiled "I will take that over hatred any day" she replied. Then something occurred to me, she couldn't keep killing humans.

"Renee if you are going to one of us then you need to make a choice" I began to tell her when she stopped me. "Isabella I would do anything to be around you again. Even giving up the human blood" she told me.

Maybe things could work out. Maybe Alice's vision would come true.

Maybe.


	11. Chapter 10  the WAR begins

**_Sorry it is so short. But i wanted to update since i havent in so long. _**

**_Read and Review._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - the WAR begins**

**JPOV**

"Things went as planned?" Caius asked.

"of course, the twit believe Renee so easily. Everything will go as planned from here" I replied.

"Good. Aro must not know of this. His decisions are being watched, they knew you would be coming just I told you. He must stay in the dark" he stated. I nodded "Yes, master." He gestured for me to leave and I did. Soon the Cullen's would be ash and all threats to the Volturi would be destroyed.

**BPOV**

I sit here staring at the water in the river hoping for some sign to tell I made the right choice. I worry this is all a trick.

"It was" Alice said. I looked at her in shock. If she had known why did she lie to me. She shook her head. "I did not lie, Renee will join us. Just not as soon as I lead you to believe. Bella this is important, we will need her in the long run" Alice confirmed.

"Jane was behind this then or Caius. Marcus and Aro seemed to believe me easily, the others did not" I admitted. She nodded in agreement. "Caius sent her here, Aro gave the order on his behalf, he knew I would see. But I have been watching them all, that they do not expect" she told me.

"No they didn't" Renee added. I turned to see her watching us. Had Alice known she was there, how I did I not know. "it is her gift. She can go unnoticed" Alice said, she must have seen I would asked. "Yet you do not seemed surprised" I told Renee. She smiled, "I figured Alice was better than they gave her credit for. Jane does not suspect anything" Renee told us "She has already sent word to me."

So this was all true.

"This is WAR. I ran back to the house with them right behind me. Everyone had heard the entire conversation I could tell, Edward was posed just so that if need be he could take out my once mother. I placed my hand on his shoulder and kissed me gently. "Calm love" I whispered and he relaxed a bit.

I spoke louder this time, "They have made their first move sending Renee here to get to me, this means WAR. We must start preparing now" I told everyone but my eyes never left Jaspers. He was the solider among us and believe you me he noticed my stare. He smiled knowingly, "I will not let anything happen to you Bella, it would hurt my dear Alice too much" he teased. "You will lead us then?" I asked him. "I can train you all, teach you the proper way or war but it should be you to lead us. This is your destiny" he answered.

I nodded. This was my destiny. "We will need to start tonight" I told him, he nodded in agreement. Everything seemed to be in order, that was until Emmett reminded me of something else.

"What are we going with her?" he asked glaring at Renee. She cringed back, her eyes flickering around looking for a exit. "That I am not sure of" I responded " She could be of use, if she would be trusted."

Her eyes locked with mine and I saw into her mind and took hold the way only I could.

"Can we trust you?" I asked her.

"Yes" she answered.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I told you about Jane and Caius, why would I do that if not to help you."

"You would lie to make me trust you. Renee I need you to tell me the complete truth, when it comes time to fight which side will you choose?"

She did not answer quick like she did all other questions, she must not be as sure as she thought.

"I would fight with you. I gave you up once, I will not let them take you from me now" she answered. I let go of my hold on her mind, she had told the truth. I turned to Emmett then, " She is with us, or at least that is what she will choose when it truly matters" I told him.

I went to find Alice, she was on the roof.

"Alice, what do you see of the fight?" I asked her, we had not talked about it for a while.

"Not much, when I look sometimes I see Renee fighting with us. Other times she is fighting against us" she answered.

"and the outcome?" I barely whispered. She looked sad. "We all do not make it do we?"

"No, not without Renee. With her we all survive, without Edward and you will die" she told me. Of course if I die, Edward would soon follow the same went for me. But why was Renee such a big player. " She is hiding something isn't she?" I asked Alice. She nodded " From what I have seen yes, her gifts are greater than she lets on. But I can not see them until she decides to tell us"" Alice responded. I left her then. I needed time alone with Edward, if we would perish soon then I needed to take advantage of the present.

* * *

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. Only the plot. **

**Twilight is owned by the amazing Stephanie Meyer. **


	12. Authors Note

I know I havent been updating a lot lately. There has been so much going on with my grandmother getting so sick. I am trying to up date more often on all my stories.

I do not want to lose any of my readers.

I see a lot of you have added my stories to your favorites but I would really love your input on them.

So you if you would post Reviews too that would be amazing.

Well I will have all my stories updated hopefully before Monday.

*Isabella Lynn*


	13. Chapter 11  tricking Renee

**Chapter 11 - tricking Renee**

**BPOV**

"So you are telling me that she is hiding something that not even you or I have seen?" he asked again. I nodded, "Yes, I do not know how she is hiding it from me but she is. When I look I see nothing I do not already know" I confessed.

He did not like that. "We need to know what it is Bella, we need to confront her" he demanded.

"No that is not the right course. I already asked Alice what would come when I chose that, it is not good. She needs to tell us because she feels apart of this family" I told him sternly. I left no room for debate, this is final.

"Fine, we will do it your way for a while. But I will get the answers if this fails" he swore as he left with Emmett.

"He will calm down just give him time, Edward tends to over react to things" Esme told me as she squeezed my shoulders.

"you think? He goes crazy over the smallest things and yet for some reason I love him" I joked. She laughed, "Thank God for that."

"Guys I am going for a run, If Em and Edward get back before I do tell him where I went" I told them before taking off. I just needed my space to think.

**RPOV**

I watched as my once little girl took off to the woods. I do remember loving Bella and being her mother but it seems like it was someone's life. I feel this need to be close to her, but I do not know how to get back what we had. I was about to run back to her house when I caught the scent.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

I heard a throaty laugh. "You know what you are suppose to do Renee. It is not done, I am here to make sure it is" he said.

"Logan, did Jane send you?"

"No, Caius asked me to check on you. He does not believe you can complete this" Logan replied.

How dare they send someone after me! I have never given them any reason to believe I would flip sides.

"This is inexcusable, they should not have sent you. The Cullen's will catch your scent" I sneered.

"that is a chance will have to take" Logan said as he disappeared.

**BPOV**

I love this meadow, Edward had taken me here once before. It was his special place and it was mine now too. It was easy to think here.

I needed to clear my head and think about things, things like Renee.

I do not know what to do about her, I want to trust her but I cant not shake the feeling what she is hiding could destroy us all.

I feel horrid coming here and tainting this place with my thoughts of pending doom but I have no other place to go. Just then I caught a scent I did not know, so I went after it. It lead close to the house, but that was not what troubled me Renee's scent was here as well.

I took off into the woods looking for Em and Edward, I knew that had not yet returned and I needed to speak to them now.

It was not long before I could here Emmett's teasing.

"Well boys will be boys" I say to know one.

"I heard that" Emmett called out. "I think she wanted you to" Edward answered, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks me once I come into view. "Renee is hiding something. I caught a strange scent early and went after it, while following it I could a spot that over looks the house where Renee's scent was as well. She was meeting someone" I told them both. I could feel the anger growing inside me.

"What are you wanting to do?" he asked me, but Emmett answered first. "I say we beat the answers out of her" and for once I wanted to agree with the big goof. "I have to say Em I like your idea, but I am not sure it is going to be that easy."

"Why not?" he asked. "We need her in the long run Emmett. But I do believe I know how to get her to tell me what I want to know" I looked at Edward " I will need Jaspers help and yours to read his mind while I am in hers."

"What exactly are you going to do?" my love asked me. Should I really let it out what I could really do, I hated that I could do it. I have only ever done it once and I swore I never would again. But this time will be different, I am protecting my family. "I am going to invade her mind completely and with Jaspers help make her believe that my thoughts are her own" I told them.

They looked at me with mixed emotions, "You can really do that?" Emmett asked. I nodded, "Yes, I hate doing it but right not there is no other way." They nodded in agreement.

I left them then to find Renee.

It didn't take long to find her. What I didn't count on was her not being alone when I did. I crouched down and watched them, she was with a man, someone I didn't not recognize.

"Renee time is running out. They will not except your failure" the man said.

"I understand Logan. I know what I was sent here to do and it will be done. Before I leave the Cullen's will be short a few members" Renee told him. He smiled, "Good. I will be returning before I depart for Italy."

"as you wish" Renee answered.

So his name was Logan. This vampire seems to bring fear to her eyes. I could use that to my advantage.

"Renee, what are you doing out here?" I asked her, as I entered the small clearing. He face never faltered, "I caught a strange scent and followed it but whoever it was is gone now."

"Oh well so was I. But it just ended a little further north. Something tells me whoever it was will be back. They made it pretty close to the house. Esme asked for us all to come back for a meeting, including you." I told her.

She smiled, "Of course." She wouldn't know what hit her.

Once we got back to the house Emmett grabbed her, "hold her Em" I said as I went to Jasper. "Make her feel love and affection for me, she needs to believe she loves me like she use to," I told him, he nodded.

I looked to Edward, _remember everything you read_.

I looked Renee in her eyes then and it didn't take long to break into her mind. So I started to place thoughts:

_You love Bella, she is your daughter._

_You want to help her, save her_

_You want to tell her everything you where sent to do_

_You don't want anything bad to happen to her or the ones she loves_

_You want to tell her about your gifts_

I let go of her then, I could still since the thoughts in her mind. She was thinking them now, believing them.

"Bella can we talk?" she asked me. I nodded. "Alone?" she asked.

"No, anything you have to say to me can be said to us all" I told her.

"Of course. Well…"


	14. Chapter 12 Renee's Secrets

**_Okay i know i have taken forever to update and i am sorry for that._**

**_After losing my Grandmother and my Cousin in a matter of four months i have been a total wreck_**

**_but i am getting back into everything._**

**_For those of you still following my stories, i thank you. _**

* * *

**Chapter 12 -Renee's Secrets**

**BPOV**

"Come on out with it?" Rosalie growled. I hissed, "Rose" then I turned to Renee "So you where saying."

She seemed confused for a moment but found her words. "Right, Bella first I want you to know I love you very much, and I cant explain the things I have done or the choices I made. They were completely selfish. But I was sent here to spy on you at first. After the news reached Aro that THE ONE had been born, well he was furious. And when you came there and he saw you, he knew you where my daughter. But after looking into your mind he saw nothing to question what you said so he let you go, but not without sending me to follow."

I was more than pissed. I truly thought Aro hadn't suspected anything. "He really only sent me to satisfy Jane. She thought something wasn't right, she really thought it was you. After all she saw what happened that day at the school."

That was when Emmett chimed in. "If Jane suspected us all along then why didn't she just come herself, why have Aro send you?" Emmett asked her.

"Yes, that is a good question," I added. I could see Emmett smile from the corner of my eye. Gloating bastard. "Aro knew Bella was my child, so he thought when she saw me she would welcome me. Which is not what happened in the least. But he figured I could get closer to her than anyone else could," Renee answered.

She was of course right in her reasoning and that I could not deny, but something was missing in this story and I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Why did the brothers agree to this outrageous act?" my love asked her.

Of course the others, they do nothing without a vote. "well Aro did not include them in this. He acted on his own" Renee told us.

I felt it again, that burning inside me, the one that tells me I was made for this. I was ready to fight, I was ready to tear him apart. Edward would say I needed more time to be ready but in all honestly It was him that needed the time. He needed more to come to agreement with what was to happen. The chance I would not make it out of this alive was great.

I turned and started to walk away, I needed to get away for a while. "Bella, where are you going?" my darling asked. "I just need some air is all," I told him. He asked to come with me but I told him he needed to stay, she needed to tell them everything and only he could see what she was thinking other than me of course.

I ran and ran until I figured I was far enough away, that no matter what they would not find me. There was something that I needed to do and it was going to break all their hearts when I did it. I would go to Italy and take him down now, before anything or anyone can be destroyed.

"You really didn't think this one thru did you," Alice said as she appeared. Dammit! How could I have forgotten Alice, of course she would see what I was going to do. "Alice, there is no reason for you to even try. There will be no talking me out of this," I told her. She just stared at me for a while then when she finally did speak it was not what I was expecting.

"Well then I guess I will be going with you, Yes that is the only way."

Hold up wait a minute, "What do you mean the only way?" I asked her.

She smiled, "the only way you will come back home to us silly. If you go alone he wins. If I tell Edward, you both die. But If Rose and I go with you then there is a chance we will all return safely."

Rose? "Oh I forgot to mention Rose is over there, I thought you would hear her thoughts" Alice finished.

Huh, what hadn't I heard her thoughts. That is strange come to think of it I didn't hear Alice either as she got closer. "Did I hear correctly you are just going to leave?" said my love.

Dammit, he would come looking for me. "Yes, this is the way it has to be."

"you would not say that if you heard the rest of what Renee had to say" He paused then she appeared he turned to her "go ahead tell her."

I looked at my so called mother then and I could see she was herself again, no longer under my influence. "Bella you cant go there, not yet. He will be expecting you" she told me.

"What! Why is that?" I asked her. She grimaced, "Because he knew that if it was true, if Jane was right then you would figure things out and you would get me to tell you everything you wanted to know. What he didn't count on was my overhearing him tell Jane to have everything ready for when you would come. He knew that the will to fight would get you and you would go there blindly and then he would have you."

I could not believe what I was hearing. How was I suppose to be this great powerful person who was meant to beat him, if every time I turn around someone is telling me not to go and fight him.

"that is the power talking. You know just as I do that going in blind is no good," Edward told me. Sometimes I wonder if he lies about not hearing my thoughts clearly. "Yes well I am ready to fight," I said firmly.

"you may feel ready sweetheart but you are not," Renee said to me. That was the last straw, this women was not going to act like my mother.

I was on her faster than light, she had no time to react. "Don't you dare act as if you are my mother. You are nothing! Nothing! You understand that? Esme is my mother now, and all you are is a traitor. Someone who gave up their only child to be immortal. I despise you Renee. And that may not ever change." I dropped her then and she fell to her knees. "you don't meant that," she whispered. I laughed, "Yes I do. You did not care then why should you now?"

"I made mistakes Bella, I know that. But I have always loved you. I may not remember being your mother or what is was like to love you. But in my bones I can feel this connection and all I want is to protect you, at any cost."

Ha! She thinks she will win me over what that little speech? Well she if off her rocker. "You may have a way with words Renee but I will not forgive you easily. You did all of this and now I have to clean up your mess, just like I have my whole life."

Renee was silent for a long time after that. When she finally spoke it was not what I was expecting. "I deserve that im sure. Something just tells me I do. As a human I may not have been the best mother to you, but I did love you. I can feel that. I just hope one day you will come to forgive my mistakes," she took off into the woods after she finished. My family was just staring at me, like I beat up the handicap. "What?" I screamed.

"Bella that was a little harsh," Alice commented. Huh if they only knew. "You guys don't know what it was like for me growing up. Renee was never the parent. She was more a child then I was. I had to take care of her and then when she got sick it only got worse." I know its not right to say something like that but it was true.

"Bella love she is your mother," he paused "She couldn't have been all bad are you wouldn't be so good." God I hate when he does that, being all logical and what not. "Maybe not, but I hate what she did Edward. I was her only daughter! Her only child! And she gave me up to be immortal, and AFTER all that she goes and gives me up to the Vampires who want me dead!" he went to say something but I cut him off "how can I forgive her for that? It was the worst betrayal." I ran then, I went as far as I dared. I didn't need to be too far, I didn't trust Renee so leaving with her so close to the man I love was out of the question.

It wasn't that I didn't want to let her in or that I didn't want to believe she was being honest; Trusting Renee is dangerous. With everything that has been uncovered trusting her is not something I am ready to do.

It was on my way back to my home that everything changed.

First, I heard Alice scream( something that never happens)…

Second, I caught the scent of another Vampire, one I had never seen before….

I ran as fast as I could to get home but by the time I got there it was too late.

"Bella, They have Edward," Alice whispered to me. That was the last thing I heard before the world disappeared.


	15. Chapter 13 Stolen Love

**Chapter 13 – Stolen Love**

**BPOV**

The world went black, I could barely see a thing. "Bella?" Alice said with fear in her voice. I couldn't move, it was like my body wouldn't listen to me. "See seems to be in shock Alice," I heard Carlisle tell her. "Is that even possible for a vampire?" Rose asked. "Well look at her," Emmett said. It was killing me not being able to tell them to leave me be and go after Edward.

"Bella listen to me and listen good " Rosalie started to say "You need to snap out of it now. I will not go off after that gloomy bastard just to bring him back to a shell of a vampire. I WILL NOT ENDURE HIS GRIEF." She was being cruel that was true enough but as she said the words I began to feel movement in my body again. But what I did next was not what I had expected. I jumped on her and before my teeth made contact with her neck Emmett pulled me from her.

Right after I made the move I felt the guilt for even doing it.

"Rose, I am so sorry," I pleaded. She just smiled, "I figured if anything would snap you out of it, it would be a threat."

I was flabbergasted she had done it on purpose.

With the intention of me possibly hurting her. My heart swelled at her show of love, but knowing how Rose would react to a hug I settled for a knowing glare. Something only she would understand, to anyone else I seemed to be pissed at her. With that out the way I turned to Carlisle, "What are we gonna do to get to Edward?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "Bella we have to go about this logicly."

I know he was only trying to be helpful and to protect us all but he was really pissing me off.

"There are only two ways this is going to go down, the first is I go in like the fires of hell to get him back and most likely in the process getting myself either killed or trapped there as well.

And the second, a sneak attack where he thinks im there to stay and I find a way to get us both out safely. No way has all of us at risk, we cant all go, they will know something is up if we do, "I explained in the most rational way I could hoping they would see reason.

"She is right, I don't see any other plan working," Alice agreed "but the second one shows less injury and a greater success rate. I would suggest you follow that one."

"You know if we let her go alone, Edward will kill us all for risking her that way," Jasper offered. Emmett laughed, "Let him get pissed. It would be nice to throw him around a lil."

I smiled at that but my happiness was short lived. Because Renee chose that moment to give her input. "You can not go there, not right now. It is too dangerous," she screamed. I honestly could care less what she thought, but if she had information that could help me I would play along until this was over. "Maybe it is, but sometimes you have to do something dangerous and put yourself at risk for the ones you love. I can not let them harm him just because they want me," I whispered. I knew from my childhood, playing the selfless little girl would go far with Renee, she always loved those people in her books.

"At least let someone go with you," she begged. That was it, the perfect plan. I knew she wanted this, even if I couldn't trust her, I could use her. "Then you come with me. You can tell them I have agreed to join them in order to protect Edward. But on my own accord, I belong to no one but myself. But I will not do a thing to harm them for as long as they protect me and my loved ones," I bargained. She thought on that for a moment before answering, "Fine, I believe they may buy that."

I looked to Alice to make sure it would work, _It will work she thought, but it won't be easy._ She thought. "Nothing ever is, " I answered her out loud causing everyone to stare at me, "Don't worry about it. We don't have time, we are leaving now. I want to meet them in Italy if not beat them there."

_**Back in Italy**_

**EPOV**

I could hear their thoughts, gloating that they had succeeded. But they will never succeed, Bella would never be one of them. I would die before I would let that happen. "Well what do we have here," Aro teased. "We brought him as you requested master, it was easier than we planned. She on the other hand was no were to be found," Jane told Aro. _She will come for him,_ Aro thought. "You are wrong, She will not come for me. She promised me that." I spat at him. "We shall see," Aro stated he looked like he was about to say something more when he was cut off. "Master, we have guests" Alec informed him. "Take him down lower and keep him there while I see to our guests dear Jane," Aro demanded. She nodded and left all the while cursing in her mind how she hated doing these things.

Once below I felt a change in the air, something was different down here. "Yes, I know you can feel it, we all do. The wolves are down here as well. It seems a fitting place to store you for now," Jane laughed. _Why Aro has interests in this one I will never know_, Jane thought. "He wants me for my gifts, but he wants my mate more. I know you see that. She will replace you if he acquires her," I was fishing but I needed to see how much this bothered her. She lashed out at me, "No one can replace me! Plus as you said she would never come willing and accidents happen in kidnappings all the time," her smile was wicked " No enjoy your stay and don't try leaving. There are wolves out both doors and they will certainly kill you if they see you."

Then she was gone and All I could hear was the murmur of thoughts from above trying to find Aro when I heard something I never thought I would. _Edward, I will get you out my love, _Bella was here. She had come against what I wanted and she had come alone.

**BPOV**

As Alec lead us in I could smell him all around the room, Edward had been here. I fished through the vampires mind looking to see if he had seen him and sure enough he had. My love was and being kept below us. _Edward, I will get you out my love_, I thought hoping he could hear me somehow.

"Well Bella to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Aro asked with his sickly sweet voice. I hissed, "You know damn well why I am here. You have taken my Mate in hopes of getting me here. Do not play games with me. I am no fool, you want me here to watch me because you believe I am something I am not."

He smiled, "Well if you have to hide then why don't you stay with us?"

It was my turn to smile, "If you want me here then there are some rules of course."

He nodded, "Of course."

So I went on, "You will bring Edward to me and he will stay with me. We will hunt as we always have and my family and the ones I love with be left alone. No more going after them, I am here now."

Aro thought for a moment and smile, a smile that sent chills down my back, "You may have all that you have asked for, once you lead me read you."

So I walked up to him and gave me my hand, but instead of seeing what he hoped for all he saw were the thoughts I let him see. He seemed angry when he looked up, "Jane retrieve our guest from Below and bring him to the guest suite were Isabella will be waiting."

As I was walking with Alec to my room that was the first time I had seen Renee since we returned, she was talking to someone. A vampire I did not know, and it seemed important, that was when they looked at me. I looked through his mind for a reason, "_So is she who they believe, Renee?" she paused before answering, "Yes, she is. It seems the time has come, when need to inform the others before going to Victor with this. He will be please it was her."_, The conversation made little since to me, but she knew I would read it I could see it in her eyes as I passed her. I would need to do some digging while I was here. Maybe being stuck here for a while was going to be a bad idea.

But that was the last the on my mind, for when I walked into the suite my love was standing there waiting for me. "Oh Edward," I threw my arms around him, "I love you" I said before I kissed him. "As I love you" he whispered. And for this moment nothing else mattered, not where we were, or why but just that we had each other. For this moment we would enjoy it as if it would last forever, because who knew what the next would bring.


End file.
